All I want for Chistmas is You
by Aquarius-flame
Summary: Their first Christmas together. My first story. Tell me if I should go on. Thanks for reading. I love me some fluff.
1. Will he say yes

**Will he say yes?**

* * *

After the stress of finals week, the atmosphere in Exeter finally relaxed. The day after exams, winter graced the academy with snowfall marking the beginning of the long-awaited winter break. I already made plans with my family: I was going to ride the train and spend Christmas back home.

I was in the dorm getting ready for the trip. The train was leaving the station at 5 AM and for the most part, I still needed to pack. I should have anticipated delays. Finny stormed into our room with slumped shoulders and a defeated look.

"Finn, what's wrong?" I inquired.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just tired from these exams," he plays off my concern and fakes a smile in my direction. His body relaxes and he playfully disheveled my hair. "Gene, you worry too much, you know that?"

I shrug his hand away. "Finn, can't you see I'm trying to pack? You know I have to be up early tomorrow. Speaking of which, what are you plans for the break?"

Finny threw himself on the bed, his hands tucking themselves to support his head, "Nothing much. I'll just be here having a grand time by myself, so don't worry about me." He chuckles almost icily.

"What about Christmas? How about your family?" I was treading on shaky ground. Our friendship was mostly concrete, but there were areas where we haven't even unearthed and Finny's family was one of these areas.

He realizes this also, but being the non-confrontational person that he is, he is cool in his response. "They're busy people. They might not even be at home right now. I'm better off here at Exeter."

"Come with me!" The words tumbled out of my lips. It was as if the world slowed down to a glacial pace and I could see the words actually slip out letter by letter. I wanted to catch them before they fell on his ears, but time sped up and my invitation was out in the open.

He sat upright and shifted his gaze so that his orbs were directly looking at mine. I wasn't sure what would happen next. Part of me wanted him to reject my offer, but a larger part screamed otherwise. There was something about being around Finny that made my body radiate happiness. Maybe it was because he was my complete opposite: while I carried myself in a a more reserved fashion, Finny was bold. It was this fearlessness that drew me to him. In the heat of the moment, I started rambling. "It'll be fun. My parents won't make a huge fuss of it. You could stay in my room. I mean, I only have one bed, but I'm sure my mum will make arrangements for you. I have some money, if you need. I could buy you your ticket, I mean if only you want." To say that I was blushing would be an understatement. I was out of breath and from the feel of it; I could feel an intense heat radiating from my cheeks.

Finny flashes me his signature smirk. "Gene Forrester. I'd love to spend winter break with you."

"Sounds like a plan," I replied. I was taken aback. He actually took me up on my offer.

He jumped up and closed the distance between us. Placing an arm around me, I could feel his body emanate his usual, jubilant Phineas energy. "I can't wait," he said gleefully. It was a good thing he was using my body as a crutch because my face heated up to several degrees warmer.


	2. You saved me that day

**You saved me that day.**

* * *

It was snowing. Finny and I were making snow angels. The sun radiated light on the snowfall; everything was glittering. Finny held my gaze and smiled.

Suddenly we were on the tree. Finn was walking to the edge just about to jump. My foot started to move. I wasn't willing it to move; yet it continued. I watched the scenario unfold. It's the same every time: my foot shakes the branch causing Finny to fall. Every single time, Finny calls out my name and reaches for my hand. Every time my hand won't budge. I try my hardest to will my hand into rescuing him. I never reach him in time.

I started to feel a warmth on my head. The heat wasn't blazing. It was more of a comforting, fuzzy heat.

"Hey Gene," I hear a voice say. My eyes slowly open and I realize everything was just a dream. "Were you having a nightmare, sleepyhead?" his tone was laced with concern.

I nod sleepily. He told me I was trashing about in my sleep. I notice the warmth was still present; it was Finny's hand on my head. He was trying to wake me up from my nightmare.

"It was that dream again. I couldn't get to you fast enough. You got hurt because of me," I expressed. He furrowed his brow; I could tell he was trying to find a reply to appease me.

"Gene, you need to stop blaming yourself. It was an accident," he reasoned.

"I still feel bad," a pout formed itself on my face. He smiled and then chuckled.

Finny propped himself on the bed so that he was sitting above where my pillow was. He looked down, directly at my eyes, "Gene, I'm still here and I'm perfectly fine. You need to stop replaying that scenario in your head. You saved me that day, so don't worry yourself with what could have happened."

Everything about him was mesmerizing, especially his intense gaze. "I'll try," was my feeble response. It was hard, but I managed to tear my eyes away from his.

Finny got up. He motioned for me to do the same, but it was still dark out and my body still wanted sleep. Finny finally took my hands and pulled me out himself. My body hesitantly complies with him, but my clumsiness gets the better of the situation. Tripping on my sheets, I fall forward causing both of our bodies to collapse on the floor. Utterly mortified, I start apologizing to Finn; he chuckles in response to the situation.

"Gene."

"What?" I ask meekly. I try not to make eye contact; I fail. A smile is still plastered on his face.

"At this rate, we're going to miss our train."


	3. All I can do is comply

**All I can do is comply.**

* * *

Finally choosing seats away from everyone else, Finny is satisfied and motions for me to sit down. I try to fight Finny for the window seat, but my failure is inevitable. I concede and he flashes me his signature smirk. It gets me every time. He always gets his way and all I can do is comply.

I realize that the train car is surprisingly empty. The spaciousness of it all only added to the fact that it was only me and Phineas that occupied it. We are alone.

Finny didn't seem to be fazed at all. I could hear him humming some Sinatra ditty; I note that at least the boy wasn't singing. I stare at an amused Finny; his body moving to the tune of his hums. His eyes are carefree and observing the passing scenery out the window. The sun was high in the sky and gave Finny a glow that emphasized his strong features: angled jaw, full lips and bright turquoise orbs. I felt like a moth drawn to a flame every time I gaze at Finny; he holds a gravitational pull that I cannot resist.

He is staring back at me. He tilts his head and asks quizzically, "Gene, what are you staring at?"

"Err...nothing. I guess I was just lost in thought," I tried muttering. My reply was questionable, but Finny accepts it.

"Well, it says here that we still have eight hours of hours to go," he stretches out and yawns.

"I know." Dixie was a ten hour train ride; it was a long trip from New Hampshire to Virginia.

"If you want to sleep, you can."

"I guess, are you sleepy?"

"Not really, there's plenty to see!" He retorts. Then his tone switches, "You're the one that's been getting nightmares and losing sleep. So I wouldn't mind." I notice he is staring at me like a sick child.

"I'm fine, I'm not some fragile thing that can break so easily!"

Even I'm shocked by my response. I don't know where it came from. It just came out. I didn't mean to yell at him.

He smiles and squeezes my hand. "I know that, silly."

I don't reply. I just squeeze harder. I don't want to seem weak. He laughs at my response.

In the end, Finny was right. I was exhausted. After thirty minutes or so, my head instinctively finds Finny's shoulder. My eyes feel very heavy and I couldn't help but close them. Before falling asleep I recall Finn's soft chuckle and the tender warmth from his hand holding mine. I feel safe.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Hi everyone. Thanks so much for all the reviews and love. I do read them and smile. I promise I'm not abandoning this story. I just got caught up in the rapture that is high school. I'm done now thankfully. I love _A Separate Peace_ way too much to stop writing fanfictions about Gene & Phineas. Thanks for waiting & I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'll update soon!**


	4. Let's go home

**Let's go home.**

* * *

There are fluffly clouds lining the blue sky. The margarine yellow sun saturated everything. The green of the grass and the purple of the flowers were illuminated by sunny rays. I was on a grassy hill. There was a cool breeze lingering in the air. A warm presence beside my laying form enveloped me.

I feel a nudge.

"Hey sleepyhead, " a voice suddenly floats from the sky. I'm definitely hallucinating.

"Huh?" I mutter back to the voice.

"Gene, we're here," at the mention of my name, I open my eyes and is greeted by Finny's always-present smile. "Gene, we're home. Well, I mean you're home. I didn't mean we, as in both of us, are home because obviously I don't live here. This is your hometown, my words just got jumbled. Anyways-"

"Finny, you're blushing," I interrupt his ramble. The shade of red on his cheek darkens. I'm amused.

He is still holding my hand. I look at it. Our hands are intertwined. His hand is still quite warm. He notices my stare. "I figure I could keep those bad dreams away," he notes protectively.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, did you have any nightmares?" he curiously asks.

"Nope," I say sleepily.

"Then it worked."

"What?" I'm lost.

"Remember in our history class. Mr. Jones talked about Ojibwa tribe and their customs," he answers back. He looked at me, waiting for me to put it together. Unfortunately, my brain was still on sleep mode.

I flash him my confused face, "I don't get it."

"I'm your dream-catcher, Gene. I'll catch all those nightmares for you," he smiles at me.

Now it was my turn to blush. I stand and let go of his hand.

We both grab our things. I start walking, but then realize Finny isn't moving. He was gazing out the window yet again.

Shocking both of us, I forcefully grab his hand yanking him out of contemplation. "What's up Forrester? You in a hurry?" he says, bemused expression in my direction.

I grab his hand. I start walking while dragging him with me. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know that was super short, but that dream catcher bit came to me as I did my laundry & I had to write about it. I'm a slave to fluff. Love you all!**


End file.
